


Four Wheels and a Prayer

by Khriskin



Series: The Secret Lives of Superheroes [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possession is nine tenths of the law...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Wheels and a Prayer

To his credit, it only took Xander three days to figure out the car was haunted. Faith stubbornly maintained that the mustang's obsession with Christian radio was a dead giveaway (pun intended), but she admitted later, under duress, it'd taken her over a month to come to the same conclusion.

Two towns, a Wal-Mart, and an Ouija board later, the mustang had kicked them both out with a snarl of Christian rock and a chorus featuring hellfire and damnation.

It was the first time Xander had ever apologized to a car; he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
